


Cronus ==> Pout

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>anonymous asked: Do you do DualCro?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><i>do I do dualcro what kind of question is that</i><br/>
<i>of course I do dualcro XD</i>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You're really actually upset meeting him. He's so much taller than you, at least a foot and a half, and it frustrates you because you could've been that tall if you hadn't died. You could've wandered the dream bubbles towering over a majority of the trolls you knew and picking them up with your bare hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus ==> Pout

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting to take writing requests on my tumblr! C: this is the first of what I hope to be many

You're really actually upset meeting him. He's so much taller than you, at least a foot and a half, and it frustrates you because you could've been that tall if you hadn't died. You could've wandered the dream bubbles towering over a majority of the trolls you knew and picking them up with your bare hands. You could've been the one to do that instead of this big guy who seems to think that you'd actually appreciate being lifted right off the ground. He claims it's so you can see eye to eye. You think he's in shock at how small you are and he used to be, and wants a closer look. 

Of course, the whole height problem kinda slips from you're mind once you guys get the conversation ball rolling. He tells you about life on a ship and strange things he's encountered exploring those seas that you never had the chance to really see. He leaves out a lot of details, you're sure of it, but he still has you enraptured with tales of tails and lusii you've never seen or heard of. And you remind him of things he likely used to do when he was just a couple sweeps old, of games you liked to play when you were even younger and of things you say now to tease your friends. 

You get so lost in the talking, in listening to him and getting over-excited that it takes you what feels like a perigee to realize that, not only did you guys sat down, but he actually pulled you onto his lap. There had been no temperature change since he's got your blood color and you'd just been so distracted and glad that _somebody_ was talking to you like an actual troll instead of putting you down for every little thing you do, that it just didn't occur to you to pay attention to your surroundings. 

When you do notice where you are, you don't move away. He's so much bigger than you that you actually fit comfortably in the cave his crossed legs make. He's not so big that you drown in him, but you just mold to his shape. 

"You coulda asked me, you knowv," you say offhandly as you shift around where you sit. May as well make yourself at home.

"Didn't want to interrupt. Ya don't seem to get a lot of talking done." 

He's right. You really don't get to talk this way a lot. 

You settle down in his embrace and start up your story again, not so much excited as you are just relaxed. Content. And you can't help but think maybe the height isn't such a bad things after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I also take art requests  
>  ~~and nsfw ones but that's for a different blog~~


End file.
